


Nicknames

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackal wonders why he doesn't have a "cool" nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

Jackal sat and stared at the ground in front of him. It wasn’t that grass was so fascinating that he just had to sit and watch it, he had something on his mind. And it wasn’t something that he could ask any of his team mates about, but it still depressed him. Yukimura was called The Child of God. It was a nickname that not only fit him, it spread fear before it because no one knew exactly how his powers worked, so they were god-like and wonderful. Jackal had no argument there. Sanada was the Emperor, strong and sturdy, just like the fukubuchou. Yanagi was the Brain or the Professor. Both fit him perfectly. Niou was the Petenshi. No one ever wondered how he got that nickname. Yagyuu was the Gentlemen – again, no question. Although when the Platinum Pair switched, so did their nicknames. Kirihara had several although baby devil or junior demon seemed to be the ones that Jackal heard the most. And boy did those names ever fit perfectly. Jackal was the kid’s baby-sitter, so he knew exactly how demonic Akaya could get. And then there was Marui, the volley expert, the self-proclaimed tensai of the courts. Even he had a nickname, although fatty tended to be the one most people used behind his back. Jackal and the rest of the team tried to keep him away from sweets if there wasn’t a match, or intense training on any given day, but it didn’t always work.   
So why didn’t he have a nickname?  
Jackal knew it was stupid, but it also kinda hurt. Because it meant that people didn’t care enough about him to give him a nickname. Baldy didn’t count because it always hurt his feelings and he didn’t think that a nickname should be something that hurt. He sighed and plucked a piece of grass, twirling it in his hand.  
It just wasn’t fair.


End file.
